Charanko
|status = Alive |location = Bang's Dojo |occupation = Disciple (Former) |affiliation = Bang (Master) |webcomic = Chapter 32 |manga = Chapter 13 (Cameo) Chapter 29 (Full appearance) |anime = Episode 10 |japanese = Toshiki Masuda |english = Todd Haberkorn}}Charanko (チャランコ, Charanko) is a Martial Artist and Bang's last and only disciple before he was expelled during Garou's hero hunt. Appearance Charanko has messy, light-colored hair and wears a white karate gi. He also boasts a muscular frame, although this is hardly indicative of his strength, or lack thereof. Personality Charanko is a loudmouthed braggart, arrogantly challenging Saitama and Genos for their disinterest in Bang's martial art without knowing of their ability. When Saitama comments on Bang's strength, Charanko speaks out again, eagerly describing his master's martial arts ability as well as his hero rank, only to be quickly silenced by his master's reprimand. Upon finding out why his master "expelled" him, he chose to ignore his warning, Charanko holds a sense of martial art's honor towards any fellow dojos in which his former fellow disciple, Garou, destroyed. Charanko likes pretty women, and dreamt on saving them. History Charanko requested apprenticeship at Bang's dojo with the hope of becoming popular with girls. Charanko became one of Bang's many students along with Sour Face and Garou, but was lowest in rank and was tasked to wipe the floor and feared his superiors. He decided to quit the training since he didn't feel any stronger. As he entered the dojo, he notices Bang wiping the floor. When Bang proposed to train, Charanko asks where the other trainees are. After hearing they all quit, Charanko became Bang's top and only disciple, which motivated him to keep training. Plot Introduction Saga Paradise Group Arc Charanko, along with King, makes a cameo when the Hammerhead throws a rock and destroys the dung-shaped figure atop Zeniru's building and screams in surprise at the action. Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Charanko appears when Bang demonstrates the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist to Saitama and Genos and becomes enraged at their dismissal of the martial art, challenging them both but is quickly subdued by Genos. He then boasts about his master's strength when Saitama notes it, only to be cut off by said master, who reprimands him for speaking out of turn. When the S-Class heroes are called to the Hero Association Headquarters, Charanko is left in charge of the dojo. Human Monster Saga Hero Hunt Arc While training with his master, Charanko felt that Bang wasn't behaving as usual. Later, Charanko is expelled from the dojo because Bang did not want him to be caught in the crossfire in his hunt for Garou. However, Bang gives the excuse that he had been holding him back for a past half-year and had not been doing anything. He later visits Bang's allies at Saitama's apartment to give a news about his master's strange attitude. Not only is he surprised that Saitama and Genos gained more allies, like King and Fubuki, he finds out that Bang's strange attitude was because of his former disciple, Garou who was still starting his hero hunt and was a large threat, being considered a human monster. Ignoring his master's warning, Charanko foolishly rushes Garou to avenge Bang and his dojo's honor, right after the Tank Topper Army and Mumen Rider were defeated. His master Bang arrives too late to catch Garou and somberly witnesses his disciple's beaten state. Charanko survives the attack and is next seen in the hospital, heavily bandaged and with his leg and an arm in a cast. Saitama visits him to get advice on martial arts and Charanko advises him to start with the basics and see Bang, but Saitama refuses to impose due to Bang's old age. Charanko then takes out his ticket to the Super Fight tournament so that Saitama can go and observe various martial arts styles, cautioning him not to disguise himself to enter the tournament, but his words go unheeded. Super Fight Arc Charanko is still recovering in the hospital, when it was suddenly attacked by a mysterious being. Abilities and Powers Charanko seems to possess martial arts abilities but is never seen demonstrating them. It can be inferred that his martial arts skill is weak or relatively insignificant, as Genos was able to overpower him instantly, upon which he surrendered. Furthermore, he failed to land a hit against a wounded Garou after attempting to assault him and was severely beaten afterwards, albeit Garou was once the best disciple at the dojo he currently studies at and a master martial artist in his own right. Fighting Style Martial Artist: Charanko became a martial artist under the guidance of Bang. *'Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist' (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): A martial art Charanko learned from Bang. However, he has yet to show he can draw out the unique features of the martial arts. Trivia *Charanko's dream training! Charanko dreamed of saving pretty women in the One-Punch Man: Hero Perfection **Charanko's intro: I am Bang's disciple/student- Charanko! I would take down the strongest of the bad guys as my daily training/workout routines. Let me express/show you how my training is like!: **Girl in bikini: Saving the damsels in distress! Charanko's words: Once I hear the screams of the damsels, I proceeded to go save them! And once they're saved, I shall...! **Civilian Girl: When saving damsels in distress, pure women are no exception! Characko's words: A lady with such a delicate figure and flawless hair! This is the type of women that I shall protect! **Mosquito Girl: If I have the chance to bump into a woman with such a voluptuous body, how great can that be!? Charanko's words: What a sexy hourglass figure! **Torako's Owner (Little girl in the omake: Lost Cat): You just wanted to be a ladies' man! This idiot! Charanko's words: After saving these pretty women, I might have to ask something from their cute little sisters in return. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Student